My Savior
by Urushiana
Summary: Lonely. Sad. Empty. That's exactly how Lucy feels after the rest of Team Natsu left. She hides it behind a fake smile and long sleeved shirts. But someone from her past comes back and her life turns upside down. But will this someone be the death of her? Or will he be her saviour?
1. Prologue

**Lucy's POV**

 _That jerk! How can he just leave me behind like this!? 'Hey Lucy, we're going train see you in a year'. How dare he!? I wanted to train as well!_ I thought to myself after reading the letter that Natsu and Happy left behind. To tell the truth even though I feel angry I also feel kind of sad. _I wanted to accompany him as well._ I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. Gray and Erza left to train as well, the team is no more. I wonder if anything will ever be the same. Who knows.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch in my house. Letting these thoughts consume me, I feel empty inside. Nothing will ever be the same again.

 _~Timeskip~_

It's been half a year already. Half a year since Fairy Tail disbanded. Half a year since Team Natsu split up. And one year since my self abuse started. I have to wear long sleeve shirts to cover the cuts on my wrists. I haven't told anyone, not even my spirits. I don't want them to worry too much about me. My life is boring, nothing happens over the ordinary. But that's going to change very soon. Because what I don't know at the time is that a special someone is going to come back in my life. And that special someone is going to turn my whole world upside down. But he may also be my savior.

 **Okay guys I'm back! And I look forward to write another story, have you figured out who "he" is? If you think you know the answer please comment and I will** **pronounce who figured it out first in the next chapter, when it all starts.**


	2. The Job

**And the winner is… LadyHeartfilia! Congratulations! Now let's begin with the story 3**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Advertisement, advertisement, advertisement, Important letter from the council, adver- wait... WHAT!?_ I was checking my mail as usual but a certain letter surprised me.

 _Dear Lucy._

 _The magic council has some problem with one of the prisoners and we ask for your help._

 _For more information please come to Era tomorrow at 6am for a meeting with me personally._

 _/Mest_

It said. _I wonder what the magic council want. Oh well, can't exactly ignore it._ I thought. The clock was already 8pm. *Sight

"Well, if a want any beauty sleep I better go to bed right now" I said to myself, I didn't have anyone else to talk to anyway. I walked into the bathroom and changed clothes, brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I was finished I opened a box that lay under the basin, a knife was revealed. I let the knife cut in my wrist, blood seeping out of the freshly cut skin. After a few cuts I cleaned the knife and washed of the blood.

It's a habit the I have picked up after Natsu left and Fairy Tail disbanded. No one knows about it, and hopefully no one will. I have tried to stop but I just can't. Even though I don't think about it the pain is still there. The pain and sadness is slowly consuming me from the inside. _If this continues, am I going to become suicidal?_ Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts I lay down in my bed. Everything is so boring, it's too quiet. I just wish something exciting would happen in my life, something o of the ordinary.

 _-Timeskip-_

"Hi there Lucy, it's been a while" Mest said while grinning. It almost looked like Natsu's. I miss him.

"Yeah, it has. How is the council doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good but there is a slight disturbance. You see, one of the prisoners keep causing trouble and recently stopped eating. And because you are a former member of the strongest guild in Fiore the council has decided to put you in charge for this prisoner and after a while decide what to do with him"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is a very dangerous criminal and he has committed crimes that are very hard to forgive. But if we were to tell him that we were going to execute him he would probably go on a rampage and destroy the entire council"

"But how could he possibly do that? He can't use magic right? So how could he possibly go on a rampage" Mest looked almost terrified when he mentioned that this prisoner would go on a rampage and destroy the entire council. I know that the prisoners can't use their magic so there shouldn't be a problem right?

"That's the problem, we can't take away his powers. We have tried but he just destroyed the shackles like it was nothing" Okay, now I'm really starting to get freaked out, just how powerful can this guy be?

"And you want ME to be in charge for this guy. I'm probably the weakest member of me former guild. How can you be so sure that I can pull it of?"

"We chose you just because of that reason, because we know that you can do it. You're not weak, you're the strongest celestial wizard in Fiore. And you were a part of the strongest team in the strongest guild. You have nothing to worry about. So what do you say, do you want the job?" Well it sounds like an easy job. So why not? But I wonder...

"That depends, how much payment do I get?" I really need money, my savings are almost empty.

"Enough to buy a mansion and live there for the rest of your life without have to worry about money anymore" _How... MUCH! Hell yeah! I'm up for it!_

"I'll take it" I said quickly. Because I'm never, EVER, going to turn down a good paying job like this.

"Good, I have to go now but wait here and I will send a guard that will take you to the prisoner" With that he left. But I wonder. Why did he put on a fake smile and look at me with pity when I said that I'd take the job? What is going on here?

 _-Short Timeskip-_

God, that guard was annoying, he was mad the whole way and the food that he gave me doesn't even look edible. No wonder the prisoner doesn't want to eat, it took a long time to convince him to let me cook something myself. But eventually he let me cook pancakes. And the whole time he was complaining that I was annoying. I really want to punch him in the face but he left as soon as we reached the corridor that the cell was located in. He just gave me a key and left. That jerk!

But either way this place really give me the creeps. The whole way down the coridor I heard things like:

"Oh, looks like a feisty one. I wonder how she'll look without clothes" or "Come on babe, how about I show you a good time" I was really happy when I reached the cell, but no one was sitting by the bars. Unlike the other prisoners. I sighted and reached for the lock ready to go in when a man in a cell nearby called out to me.

"Hey lady, I wouldn't do that if I were you. That guy will blow you into pieces before you have time to even say a word to him" He said. But as stupid as I am I just ignored him and opened the cell. The door creaked when I opened it, it was dark so I couldn't see much. I was about to ask if someone was there when I suddenly found myself pressed against the cold stonewall. My captivator held my left shoulder roughly and had a hand that covered my mouth. It was still dark in the room, but I saw clearly who it was. Even though I wish I couldn't.

"It's been a while girlie, how's the flaming fucker doing?" He said with his sadistic smirk. The man before me was no other man than Jackal. One of the nine demon gates of Tartaros. Before I passed out one thought echoed through my head. _Why did I agree to this?_


	3. Bird Dance (Or Chicken Dance)

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly started to regain consciousness, I was laying on something hard. _Strange. This_ _doesn't feel like my bed. Did I fall asleep on the couch again?_ Then I remembered what happened and sat up quickly. I was still in the prison cell. Which means-

"Finally awake huh?" Jackal said, grinning. He is sitting about two meters away from me to the left, he was also sitting cross-legged. He was wearing his usual pants and scarf (The one after the resurrection) but he didn't have a shirt on, which meant that you could clearly see his well toned abs. _No! Stop thinking like that! Bad Lucy!_

"Y-yeah" I said. _Damn, why did I have to stutter?_

"Afraid girlie? You should be. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing" He said while inching closer. Now he had one arm over my stomach area and was half leaning over me.

"I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to you know? But I'll let you live if you continue to cook delicious food for me. How bout it?"

"Huh?" I said, confused. _He wanted me to cook for him, I can understand why. The food they serve here, no, it's not even food. But whatever it is it's terrible. But still._

"You heard me, those pancakes was delicious. Cook for me and live, what do you say? Because I have a feeling you're the one they assigned as the next person in charge of me. Am I right?" _Pancakes? Oh, right. I made pancakes for him. Wait, did he eat them?_ I looked around and noticed that the tray had a empty dish on it. But something else also caught my eye. The door was still open, _I must've forgotten to close it when I came in here. But why hasn't he escaped yet? I mean he could easily just blow up the council and be free. He's done it before. So why?_ As if reading my mind Jackal suddenly spoke.

"I know it's open, I just didn't feel like leaving. I have nowhere to return to anyway. Because I have no idea where the others are, if they're still alive that is" _He is the same as me._ I thought. Jackal leaned back and allowed me to sit up completely.

"I know how you feel, I don't know where my comrades are either. They all left and the guild disbanded" _Why did I tell him that? Now he'll probably think I'm a lonely crybaby._

"Really? Could that be the reason why your wrists smell like blood? Seriously you shouldn't do that to yourself, your weak body won't be able to withstand it" _He's right, I am weak._ I opened my mouth to answer him but was interrupted.

"Let her go this instant Jackal!" Mest said, I looked towards the bars and noticed him standing there with that jerk- I mean guard from earlier.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not the boss of me" He grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me onto his lap. Both his arms around my middle. Since he was still sitting cross-legged I ended up in a awkward position.

"I can do whatever I want" He said while nuzzling his head into my neck. I don't know if I should be afraid or embarrassed. I am terrified of his bomb curse but this position is just so awkward. He was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"Let. Her. Go" Mest's voice was dangerously low.

"Oy. Oy. You haven't forgotten about my curse right?" I saw two circles appearing on my stomach. My heart sank. I was beyond terrified. _This is it, I'm going to die._ But my thoughts were soon interrupted.

"It's alright, you'll be fine" Jackal whispered in my ear, his voice was still the same as before. Except maybe a little bit more annoyed than before. But it still made me calm down somehow.

"What do you want us to do? We'll do it and in return you'll let her go"

"I want you two to dance the bird dance" _What?_ I am seriously mindf*cked right now. _Why would he want them to do that?_

"Fine, on three!" He looked at the guard.

"I won't do it" _Jerk._

"Yes you will, it's an order"

"I hate this job" _And we hate you._

"One" They positioned themselves beside each other.

"Two" They put their hands in their armpits.

"Three" And they started. I have to admit, it was hilarious. We couldn't stop laughing. Yes, I said we. Jackal laughed as well. After a little while they both stopped after a while and glared at us.

"You fooled us didn't you?"

"Of course, I would never kill my new personal cook and entertainment on the first day" _Entertainment? Oh boy. This job is going to be the death of me._ I felt Jackal's arms release me and I stood up.

"See you tomorrow girlie. Remember don't taint your skin, kay? Wouldn't want you to die on me before you've even cooked for me for a week" _That jerk. He is like a sadistic version of Natsu. Only thinking about food._

When I had almost reached the exit of the building Mest stopped me.

"What did he mean by 'don't taint your skin'?" He asked. _What should I tell him? I can't tell him the truth._

"Don't know, it's probably nothing important" I lied, but he seemed to buy it and before I walked out he yelled after me.

"Remember! Same time tomorrow! You know where you're headed so you should be fine by yourself!" He yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back. The first day of my new work and I have met an old enemy, seen one old friend dancing the bird dance and also being called 'entertainment' by a criminal. BEST DAY EVER! Not. But even though the day didn't go like I planned it to I feel happy. I have this happy feeling that I haven't felt since Team Natsu's crazy adventures. _What's happening to me?_

 **Okay everyone, the second chapter of this fanfiction. Hope you like it! I have school and lots of homework but I'll try to update as often as I can. But until then, see yah! 3**


	4. Encouraging A Dangerous Criminal

**Lucy's POV**

For the first time since my self abuse started I hesitate. I held the knife against my wrist like any other day. But I just couldn't do it. _Why?_ _It has never happened before, so why start now? Is it because of what Jackal said? Nah, can't be._ Why should I care what he says? But still... 'See you tomorrow girlie. Remember don't taint your skin, kay?' No, bad. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. After a while I just gave up and cut a few cuts, but not as many or as deep as I usually do. Afterwards I went straight to bed. Strange thoughts of a certain demon never leaving my mind.

 _-Timeskip-_

"I have to do _what?_ " I stared at Mest in disbelief.

"You have to stay with the prisoner the whole day, we have an important meeting so there won't be any guards on duty. Which means that those who can use their magic, or curses, are unguarded. In other words, it's like saying 'we don't care anymore, you can leave if you want'. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No, but what should I do? Just talk to him or something?" I wonder how hard it would be to entertain a demon.

"Something like that, but remember one thing. If he leaves, without someone to guard him, you're responsible. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I understand if some of you are confused right now, let me explain what happened. I was making lunch for Jackal, like I promised, when Mest suddenly barged into the kitchen and told me about the meeting. I would've punched him if I weren't so busy with making the food. Well, now that the food's done it seems like I don't have a choice but to go and try to survive the day. Why does everything bad have to happen to me?

I just reached the cell and just like yesterday no one was leaning against the bars. I sighted and opened the lock with shaky hands. The door creaked open.

"Hello? Are you hungry? I brought food" I said, hoping he wouldn't hear the fear in my voice, even though I tried to hide it.

"You sound scared Girlie, not that I blame you. You are in the same room as someone who could kill you at any moment. But I'm hungry so I'll let you live, for now" Jackal said smirking, he was sitting cross-legged against the wall at the back of the prison cell.

"I made you some pizza, hope you like it" I said while giving him the plate. He stared at it before starting to eat. I sat down in front of him. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are you still here?"

"What? Can't I stay here? I have nothing else to do anyway"

"Why can't I smell the guards" He asked while he sniffed the air.

"Um, w-well. That's because-"

"They aren't here, which means they've gone somewhere. You're here cause they want someone to keep an eye on me right?" _Spot on. He is too smart for his own good._ I stood up in a fighting stance, ready to grab my keys.

"How could-?"

"You humans are just too easy to figure out. But what made them think that a little girl like you have a chance against someone like me?" He asked while standing as well. His smirk never fading.

"I have beaten you once, and I can at least hold you off until the guards arrive" I said confidently.

"But I have the advantage, since you are almost completely useless without-" He held up my keys with one hand "-these"

"When did you?" He slowly started to move towards me.

"When you gave me the food, you really should be more careful when you're around strangers, yah know? Some may take advantage of you" He threw my keys across the cell, near the bars. Now he was just inches away from me. Our bodies almost touching. He may be a dangerous criminal, an etherious, a demon. He could kill me any second. But I didn't feel scared. He may sound tough, but his eyes... They only showed sadness, I didn't realize it until now. I may be wrong. But it's wort a try.

"You won't do it" I said while straightening up.

"What?"

"You won't kill me. You don't want to kill anymore do you?"

"Wha- What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm weak?" Jackal's voice had a dark echo to is. He was furious. But I just kept staring at him.

"I can kill you right here and now if want to" He put his hand against my stomach. A yellow circle appearing. But I continued to stare blankly at him, encouraging him to continue.

"No one would be able to save you. You would explode into a million pieces and no one could do anything about it"

"You still won't do it. You said 'can kill you' and 'would explode'. And I can see it in your eyes, they're empty. You miss your comrades, don't you? You miss having freedom. To do whatever you want, to be free" Now I've done it. He's going to kill me. Didn't anyone teach me NOT to anger a fearsome demon? The circle on my stomach began to glow. I closed my eyes and waited for my life to end. But nothing happened. I slowly began to open them again and the first thing I noticed was that the circle was gone. I looked at Jackal, only to see him looking at the ground. His bangs hiding his left eye and a shadow covering the other.

"You know nothing about me" He growled and moved his head up a little, showing his right eye. He looked more than ready to murder someone. "Unlike you I don't care about anyone, only myself. No one is in charge over me. I don't have any weaknesses, only strengths"

"You're wrong, that is a weakness. When you're alone and shrouded in darkness, a friend is what you need. When you fall they help you get up on your feet again. They're always there even if you need them or not" I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.


	5. Memories of the past

**Jackal's POV**

 _She's hugging me!? Has she already forgotten about my curse? I could make her hole body go boom, now's my chance! But. She's doing this to comfort me, if I just play along maybe I can find a way to get out of here._ I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head in the crook of her neck. _I just have to be patient._

 **Lucy's POV**

I felt Jackal's arms around me as he hugged me and nuzzled his head in my neck. But something didn't feel right. A criminal like him would never let his feelings show like this. He's faking. I let him go and backed a few steps, looking him in the eye. At least he lost his murder instinct.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Tch, useless. Just leave me alone" He snorted and walked over to his mattress, laying down.

"I can't-"

"I won't escape. Geez, don't get your panties in a twist. I just want some time alone, kay?"

"I'm sorry, but I was ordered to stay here and keep an eye on you until the guards return" He was about to answer but the prisoner in the cell on the opposite side of the corridor interrupted.

"Why do you complain so much, do you know how much the rest of us would give to have such a sexy maid? Come on, how much do you want to let me have my way with her?" I felt shivers down my spine. _Creep._

"Sorry, she's not for sale. Get your own entertainment or shut up before I make you explode" Jackal calmly stated before standing up again. Before I knew what was happening he had grabbed my wrist and was leading me out of the cell and towards the exit.

"Hey, stop. We're not supposed to leave the prison" I tried to free my hand but his grip was just too strong. Once we were outside he finally let go.

"You need to go back right now. Or we'll both be in trouble"

"I don't care. I'm hungry, take me somewhere to eat" He demanded, _this guy._

"But-"

"Or I could just ditch you and go on a rampage through town" _Let's see, should I break the rules and dine with a criminal or should I let a demon blow up the town. Decisions, decisions._

"I know a place. Let's go!" I said with as much happiness that I could muster.

"Now that's more like it"

 **Jackal's POV**

 _I have to admit, the girl is pretty fun to mess with. But I wasn't seriously going to blow up the town, too much work. I would've just killed a few until she said yes. Or should I have started with her?_ My thoughts were interrupted when the girl suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant.

"We're here, the best restaurant around here" She said happily, _how can she act so 'happy-go-lucky' all the time? It's disturbing._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said before walking into the restaurant. I must admit, it's pretty impressing. It smelled delicious and the design had a calming effect. Nothing like what I had seen in Tartaros. What those guys called a "feast" was more like a junkyard. Yuck! Blondie took a seat and motioned for me to do the same. After I had sat down a waitress quickly came to take our order.

"What would you like to order?" She asked. _Order? Are there more than just one type of food here?_

"I'll have a pizza with mushrooms and shrimps and a coke, please" Blondie said, and I have to say. It's so damn hard to just choose one, but oh well. I checked through the menu once again.

"I'll have a hamburger and a coke" The waitress nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"So, what's a hamburger?" Blondie gave me a strange look, I maybe don't the same language as these moronic human but I think she's asking 'are you serious' or something.

"Seriously? You've never eaten a hamburger before?"

"No, at Tartaros we ate the same thing every day"

"Which was?"

"I don't know" Honestly I don't know. Never cared, never asked. _That's one of the things I never want to experience again._

"You'll see when the food's done" An awkward silence surrounded us, the voices of the other costumers and the waitresses. After what felt like an eternity the food finally came.

"Here you go sir" The waitress said and placed some kind of meat-inside-bread thingy. I carefully sniffed it and it smelled weird, it didn't smell like any other thing I've eaten before. Suddenly I heard the girl giggle.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned" She assured me, not that it convinced me though. She's technically my enemy. But I was hungry and it couldn't taste worse than the prison food. So I carefully took a bite and it was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DELICIOUS! I've never eaten something as good as this! Before I knew it I ate this "hamburger" like my life depended on it.

 **Lucy's POV**

Jackal carefully took a bite of the hamburger. He looked like a child trying something for the first time. Suddenly his ears pointed upwards and I could see his tail swinging back and forth. I was about to ask what's wrong but before I had time to ask he started eating like Natsu. _Natsu._ I haven't thought of him much lately. My vision blurred and my eyes stung.

"Hey blondie? Are you alright?" Jackal asked. Damn it, why do I have to be so weak? And in front of the enemy no less. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm fine" I lied and put the money on the table before going out from the restaurant. I sat down on a bench not far away from the restaurant. Suddenly someone sat down beside me.

"No, you're not fine" Jackal said, I looked at him and was surprised when I realized that he didn't have that cocky grin on his face. Instead he had a smile. A real smile.

"Why do you care? We're enemies remember?" _That's right, we're enemies. We could never be closer than that._

"Well, not really. Our guilds we're enemies, and Tartaros doesn't exist anymore and Fairy Tail has disbanded right? So stop crying now"

"Wha?" _Is he trying to cheer me up? No way..._ I couldn't hold it in anymore, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. Not caring about the stares from the people around us.

"Please, don't leave me. Everyone else have left. Please" I cried. Soon I felt Jackal hug me back and put his head in the crook of my neck just like before. But this time, he wasn't faking it. He really meant it. The mere thought made me cry even harder.

"Don't worry, I won't"

 **Jackal's POV**

After Blon- Lucy's panic attack, if you could call it that, we started to head back to the prison. Not that I missed it, I would rather stay here and be free than go back to that old cell. But for some reason I don't want to argue with her right now. She's been through enough as it is. I'll be nice to her, for now. We finally reached the entrance to the councils headquarters, we were just about to walk into the building but someone interrupted.

"So, did you guys have fun sightseeing?" Damn it...


	6. Alone

**Jackal's POV**

"So, did you guys have fun sightseeing?" _Damn. Why must that jerk notice every single thing? Can't he just get a life?_

"So what if we did, huh?" I retorted.

"Why are the prisoner outside of his cell?" Mest asked, turning his head away from me and focusing on Lucy. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that her eyes were puffy from all the crying.

"We just went to get some food, chill dude" I simply said, Mest's eyes were once more focusing on me. But this time, they were filled with anger.

"What did you do to her?" He asked with a voice filled with rage while taking a few steps closer to me. Soon our bodies were almost touching, his eyes were dangerously venomous and still filled with pure rage.

"I didn't do anything, at least nothing worth crying for" I said while giving him a sadistic smirk. Mest looked ready to attack but Lucy spoke up.

"It's okay, Jackal didn't do anything. I just remembered something from old times that's all" She said. _Is she defending me? Nah, she probably just don't want to get into trouble. Yeah, that must be it._ Mest eyed me suspiciously before stepping back.

"I see, then please tell me. What exactly were you doing? You know that _he_ shouldn't be outside, much less in the city" _Damn, Lucy's in trouble because of me. Wait, why do I care? But still, I was the one who made her take me there._

"Well-"

"I was bored so I made her take me to town" I interrupted.

"And how exactly did you 'make' her take you to town"

"Told her I'd go on a rampage if she didn't take me, do you know how boring it is just sitting in a prison cell all day doing nothing?" _Wait, why_ _am I covering for her?_

"Is that so? Is he telling the truth?" Mets asked while turning his attention towards Lucy once again.

"Yeah" She says, while looking dumbfounding at me. Still confused from my comment earlier.

"Strange, didn't think that explosive bastard would ever defend anyone other than himself" I heard Mest whisper under his breath, it was pretty obvious that we weren't supposed to hear it but I did thanks to my sharp ears.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was still dumbfounded from Jackal's last comment, _why would he protect me? Does he have some kind of feelings for me? But wait, no. That's not it. He only sees me as some kind of source of entertainment._ I could feel tears building up. _No, I can't cry. Not now._ I thought and forced back the tears. I could hear Mest whispering something to himself and Jackal growling in response.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, but hurry up and take the prisoner back to his cell. Before the others notice. Oh, and one more thing. One of the guards who work at the prison have volunteered to take on this guy in your stead. You'll still get your money of course but you won't have to take care of him anymore if you don't want to." I slowly nodded and started making my way towards the prison with Jackal following me close of us spoke to the other on our way there, but I decided to break the awkward atmosphere when we reached our destination.

"Thank you, for defending me earlier" His eyes met mine and what I saw really caught me off guard. For the first time since we met at Michello's house his eyes were calm, but there was something else. Hurt? Sadness? He's always been on his guard all the time. But now…

"Don't think about it too much"

"Still, you could've just said that I was the one who made you leave. I am from one of the most, if not the worst, troublemaking guild after all"

"Like I said, don't think about it" I was about to retort but a man in a cell nearby interrupted me.

"Oy, bomb dude. How much do you want for the blonde chick? How about a threesome? Or would you rather ravish her by yourself?" I could feel my hole world crashing down. I remembered everything at once. How he used to act before he got here. How many people he must have tortured and killed. What he was capable of.

"Sorry, but I have no interest in things like that. If I don't feel like it of course" Jackal said while smirking. I was about to ask him what he meant but before I got the chance he grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me into the cell. Suddenly I found myself pinned against the wall with Jackal holding my hands pinned above my head.

"Are you really going to leave?" He asked while looking me straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused. He didn't want me to leave? Why should he care?

"Don't play dumb! You're going to leave me! Just like everyone else! Do you think that I _want_ to be alone! I don't want to see the people I care about disappear anymore! Please-" His voice broke at the end, he looked so broken. His ears lay flat on his head and his tail hung between his legs like a shamed dog. I had no idea he felt that way. After hearing his confession, I just couldn't leave him like this. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen before relaxing and returning the hug.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere" He quickly pulled back and grabbed my shoulders.

"But you'll get your money, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to. I'm all alone as well, remember?" I slowly placed my hands on top of his left one. "How about we come over our loneliness together?" His ears shot right up and his tail started swinging back and forth. He looked kind of like a… Lovesick puppy? Well, something like that.

"Really?" But before I could answer he returned to his cocky self again. "Whatever, see yah tomorrow girlie. Tomorrow make me a hamburger kay? They weren't half bad" He scoffed before walking further into the cell, sitting down on his mattress and leaning against the stone wall. I simply nodded and locked the cell door. On my way back I thought of everything that happened today. _Maybe he isn't as evil as everyone things._


	7. Bride?

**Lucy's POV**

It's been almost two months since the incident, and Jackal has slowly begun to open up. It's almost like the war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros never happened.

"Hurry, it's an emergency!" One of the frog, things, shouted. He almost ran over me before noticing me and stopped to blabber about something, he spoke too fast for me to hear.

"Please sir, calm down. I can't hear what you're saying" He nodded and took some deep breaths.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! ONE OF THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" A image of Jackal flashed in my mind.

"What? Which one?" _Please don't let it be Jackal._

"Kain Hikaru, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory" _Thank god it wasn't Jackal. Speaking of which I should probably start working on his food or he'll be mad._

-Timeskip-

"What the hell took you so long!" I just arrived at the prison cell and was greeted by a irritated, and probably hungry, Jackal.

"It's nice to see you too. Here's your hamburger" I said and handed over the plate.

"Thanks, by the way. What's all the commotion about?" He asked, gave him a confused look before I remembered his good hearing.

"Oh, that. One of the prisoners has escaped, his namn is Kain Hikaru I think"

"Shouldn't they try to find him instead of making a ruckus about it?" Jackal said before taking a large bite of his hamburger.

"Yeah, but this is the council we're talking about. They're probably just going to ask a guild to do it in their stead" I said before bursting into laughter. Which Jackal also joined in on. After a few minutes of chatting and laughing we were interrupted by a cough.

"Lucy, we have a favour to ask you" Mest said. I looked at him confused before asking what kind of favour.

"We want you to capture Kain for us. You've battled him before, correct?"

"Yeah, but not alone. I had Natsu with me. I have no chance of beating him all by my-"

"I'll go with her!" Jackal butted in, and swung his left arm over my shoulder. I couldn't see his face because of his hair but I'm pretty sure he's smirking.

"Absolutely not. You're a prisoner as well and shall be treated as such" I'm a little opposed to the idea of letting Jackal outside, but challenging Kain on my own… No way!

"Um, Mest? How about Jackal come with me after all. I mean, he's fully capable of defeating Kain on his own. While I on the other hand, don't stand a chance" I said while giving Mest a innocent look. After a little staring contest he finally gave in.

"Fine, but only because we don't want to lose a valuable wizard and guard. But remember, if he escapes or hurts someone you'll be the one to take the punishment" He said and opened the prison cell. After we had walked out he told us where the guards had spotted him not too long ago. When me and Jackal finally reached the place where Mest told us to go, it was early in the afternoon. It was a little lake beside a aside forest.

"Can you smell anything?" I asked Jackal who was sniffing the air.

"Yeah… The air is so fresh!" He shouted before running around like a mad man and screaming stuff like 'fresh air' and 'freedom'. I sighted before speaking up.

"Could you please stop running around and screaming like a idiot! We've got a job to do yah know?" I scolded him. But instead of taking things seriously he gave me a huge grin instead, a happy one. Not like his sadistic one.

"Come on. It's been forever since I've been outside, let me at least enjoy myself a little" He said before running into the forest.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't forget about the mission!" I shouted and followed him into the forest. A few minutes later my legs gave in and I had to stop running and try to regain my breath.

"Jackal!" I shout, but he's nowhere in sight. _Dammit, now I have to search for_ two _criminals. As if one wasn't enough._ I was about to start running again when I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Have you finally decided to become my bride?" I slowly turned around only to come face to face with the only one I definitely didn't want meet right now.

"Huh? What makes you think that I would ever want to marry you?" I asked while tying to keep my cool. After my comment he started crying and screaming like a child.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? Why can't you accept my feelings for you?" I was going to run away when he suddenly stopped crying and looked at me with mischievous eyes.

"If I can't get you to marry me willingly I just have to use force. You remember right? I've still got that string of hair that I took from you all those years ago" I don't know what creeped me out most, that he still want me to become his bride or that he's kept a string of my hair all this time. Before I knew it my body moved on its own, Kain made me to strange poses in what felt like hours. But when he made me do yoga poses, I screamed. Not because it was embarrassing, but beau see it hurt so damn much. Lately I've been so out off shape and this didn't help at all. But then, finally.

"Lucy!" Jackal's scream echoed through the forest before he arrived to the place where I was.

"Jackal!" I shouted back at him, but suddenly I got a bad feeling.

"How dare you cheat on me, you're the worst wife I've ever had!"

"Wife?" Jackal questioned.

"I'm not your wife, never been and never will!" Chubby seemed shocked before taking a strange stance. It didn't look like a fighting stance, but more like a throwing stance. Then I remembered what Natsu and Happy made me do. _Oh, no._

"Take this!" He shouted before throwing me in Jackal's direction.

"Jackal! Out of the way!" He swiftly avoided and took hold of me from behind.

"Damn, either you've been training damn much, or that doll's powered you up like crazy" He said with a pained voice. I was about to complain but Chubby interrupted me.

"How dare you two be all lovey-dovey in front of me. Just because you're a couple doesn't mean that you can cuddle in the middle of a fight"

"We're not a couple!" Both me and Jackal screamed.

"I'm not allowing it!" Chubby screamed and moved the doll, and before I knew it I had turned around and kicked Jackal between his legs. And by the look on his face, it must've hurt like hell.

"Sorry" I said before my body started attacking him. Luckily he avoided them all, before yelling.

"Baku Rasen!" I could see an explosion spiral in the corner of my eyesight. I regained control over my body and collapsed because of exhaustion. But before I hit the ground I felt Jackal's catch me and carry me on his back.

"You've done enough, rest for a bit. Fatso won't wake up for a while, so it's safe to leave him until the council comes here to retrieve him" He softly said before starting to walk back, it didn't take long before I relaxed and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

 **Jackal's POV**

I finally reached the gate that led to the prison, but before I had the chance to go in I was greeted by the last person I wanted to see.

"How did it go?" Mest asked as he approached us. He saw Lucy on my back and looked at me suspiciously. I simply rolled my eyes before speaking up.

"Don't worry, she's sleeping. That Kain guy really wore her out. By the way, he's laying somewhere in the forest. Beat up, of course" I smirked, before turning towards the gate once more and started to walk towards the prison.

"Where are you going?"

"To my cell, where else. Girlie here can rest on the mattress if she wants. Not like I care" I shrugged and continued walking.

"Why are you suddenly so obedient? Have you maybe fallen for Lucy?" I stopped dead in my tracks.


	8. Decision

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh, man. Why must this be so hard?" I asked myself while looking at the two pairs of clothes in front of me, trying to decide which one I should wear. But after a while I just gave up and picked one at random. But just when I got ready to leave a strange noise came from my bedroom. So I grabbed my keys, ready to fight whoever it could be. A dark figure could be seen, standing in front of the open window.

"Who are you?" I asked and took a few steps closer.

"What? Don't tell me you've already forgotten me Luce?" _That voice._ I quickly turned on the light in the room and froze.

"Natsu" Tears built up in my eyes and I ran towards him with open arms. But then the most unexpected thing happened. Just before I reached him I got hit on the cheek by his 'Fire dragon iron fist' and flew right into the wall.

"Why did you-?" I touched the spot where he hit me and looked up at him. But instead his happy grin he had a evil look on his face.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt? Like I thought, your just as weak as before. I regret taking pity on you and pairing up with you. I got hurt so many times to protect you, you know. How are you going to make up it?" He asked and my eyes widened. I was speechless.

"I-I don't know"

"You don't know? Then let me help you, let's see… I know. How about we kick you out off the team?" I felt tears starting to build up and my eyesight became blurry.

"Please, don't. I'm sorry" I begged, not the team. My guildmates is all I have left after my father died and Aquarius sacrificed herself. But he just grinned, an evil grin.

"Why not? It's not like the others will care" *Crack "No one likes you anyway" *Crack "Your only a weak, useless, burden" The picture cracked into pieces. Like broken glass, and I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"Oy! Wake up!" I shot straight up into a sitting position and my body was sweating like crazy. My eyes were red and my eyesight blurry after crying. Jackal sat beside me on the prison floor and he tried to talk to me. But I couldn't make out what he was saying, I heard almost nothing. The only thing I heard was my beating heart. But when my hearing slowly returned I heard that he kept asking me things like: "Are you okay?" And "What happened?". But I couldn't answer him. I was terrified after what I had just seen. So without thinking I threw my arms around him and cried against his chest.

 **Jackal's POV**

I wonder what she dreamed about. One second she was smiling and the next crying, and when I woke her up she panicked. I looked down at her, she was still crying against my chest. She may have been my enemy but I just can't push her away when she's like this. So I put my arms around her and held her until she calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah" Lucy said with a shaky voice.

"It was only a nightmare, you're safe" I assured her. She nodded and looked around.

"Weren't we in the woods? And what happened to Kain?"

"Don't worry, the council's captured him. And you fell asleep on the way here" I explained.

"Did you encounter Mest on the way here?" I stiffened, remembering what happened earlier.

 _-Flashback-_

"Why are you suddenly so obedient? Have you maybe fallen for Lucy?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm acting like a lovesick puppy?"

"No, but you have really changed since you met Lucy. For example, before you destroyed the hole magic council without hesitation and you killed every human that came close to you. But now, you've been outside twice and haven't even tried to escape even once. On top of that you seem to have developed feelings for Lucy, you're giving her a piggyback ride right now you know?" Mest said. I didn't know what to say, it's true. I could have left but I didn't, and when I heard her scream back at the forest I rushed to her rescue without thinking.

"So what, maybe I'm just taking advantage of her before killing her and break out of this stupid prison" I said while smirking. But Mest didn't glare at me like I thought he would. Instead he looked at Lucy with sad eyes.

"I hope you're not. She trusts you. Her life broke down after Fairy Tail disbanded and when her landlady told me she had started with self abuse I asked the council to let her take the job as your guard. I hoped that she would change you for the better and finally get rid off the loneliness in her heart. But if that's how what you say your intention then let's test it out. I'll give you a choice. Keep your life as it is now and stay in prison with Lucy as your guard. Or be free, leave Fiore, and never see her again" My heart stopped. _Did he seriously just ask me that?_ To be honest I didn't know what to choose. _Why can't I just leave her? This is my chance to freedom, yet_. I looked at Lucy's sleeping face that's on my shoulder. _Something's telling me to stay by her side._ I rested my head towards hers and looked over at Mest. Hoping he'd understand what I meant.

"So you wish to stay then?" I nodded and started heading towards my cell.

 _-End of flashback-_

"Yeah, I did"

"What did he say" Lucy asked.

"Stuff" I told her and she started pouting.

"Oh come on, tell me"

"Nop-" Before I could finish she tackled me and sat on top off me.

"Tell me or else" She threatened, but I just flipped us over so I was on top.

"Or else what?" I teased her, but she just crossed her arms and mumbled a quiet "Whatever". I smirked and bent down my face to her ear.

"How does it feel being dominated by an evil demon? You scared?" I asked her, and put one of my hands against her hip. But she just smiled at me.

"I don't know, since you're not evil. And that's why I'm not scared, because I know you won't do anything" I smiled as well.

"You're interesting, you know?" I said before getting off her and sitting beside her instead.

"It seems like I did the right choice" I said to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she sat up as well.

"Nothing you have to worry about"

"Hey! Come on, tell me!"

"Nope"

"Don't you 'Nope' me again! I wanna know!" She threw her arms around my neck and hung onto me like I would leave and never return.

"It's nothing for you to worry about" I said which made her pout again. _Yeah, this is how I want life to be right now. I want to stay by her side._ Lucy stopped pouting and stared at me with confusion in her eyes.

"What's wrong" I put my forehead against hers, and gave her a happy grin instead of my sadistic one.

"Nothing, just thinking" Her eyes lit up and she gave me a happy smile in return.

"If you say so" _This is the start off a new life. Filled with new people, new dreams, and of course new adventures._

 **The end!**

 **Just kidding! Who would end it like THAT? Anyways bye! Love you all! ;)**


	9. Encounter

**Lucy's POV**

"You what?" I stared dumbfounded at Mest. Who strangely seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You heard me, since the council has to clean the cells it would be best if you took the idiot with you somewhere until tomorrow. We're terribly sorry for disturbing you on your day off" _He can't be serious! And this was supposed to be my day off._

"You say that you're sorry, but the council only does it because they're just too lazy to do something on their own" I muttered.

"That may be true, but remember. Without our help you would probably have a hard time earning money. Wouldn't you?" _Damn him!_

"May I decline your request?" I asked, but then it happened. Mest gave me THAT look... Mira used to look at me like that all the time when I hung out with Natsu. I don't know what it means but I don't like it...

"Oh, but that would mean that you ignore direct orders from the council. Did you know that it's a serious crime? But if you'd rather get punished or pay a large bill then-"

"No! I'll do it" I sighted in defeat. Those damn councilors, why must they be so damn annoying.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'll go get him for you. Just wait here" He said before disappearing. _Jeez, thanks. You just ruined my day._ I was about to head towards the prison and meet them halfway but a voice interrupted me.

"Lu-chan?" _That voice!_

"Levy-chan!?" I quickly spun around to be greeted by a crushing hug.

"What are you doing here? Are you working for the council as well?" She asked.

"Well, not really. But, wait a second. You work for the council!?"

"Yup, Gajeel too" _Gajeel!? Beat me senseless and call me dinner! Of all people HE decided to join the council!? The world is doomed._ I was about to ask Levy about a few things but someone interrupted.

"Yo bunny girl! How's it going? Did you start working for the council as well?" Gajeel said as he approached us.

"Hi, well not really. I'm just here to guard one of the prisoners" I said as I scratched the back of my head. Levy's eyes widened and she quickly spoke up.

"Really? You're guarding one of the prisoners? Which one are you in charge o-" She got interrupted when Jackal suddenly came up behind me, put his hands on my head and rested his head on top.

"Yo girlie! Could we go to some fancy restaurant or something? I'm starving" I sighted, but didn't argue. Because no matter how hard I tried I would only lose the argument.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble" I couldn't see his face but I'm pretty sure he has a grin on his face.

"L-Lu-chan" Levy asked with a quivering voice. Then I realized, she and Gajeel were still here. I felt Jackal shift and I supposed he looked at them as well.

"Hey, your that guy who took down flame brain. Right?" Gajeel asked, and I could see Jackal become more aggressive by the second.

"Yeah, what about it? Here to take revenge?" Jackal let go off me and stood in front of Gajeel. Both of them were glaring intensely at each other. _Please don't fight..._

"Huh? No. But if you're looking for a fight I would gladly kick your ass doggy"

"Doggy? You've got some nerve huh, metal brain? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Oh? I don't think a little doggy would be able to beat me though"

"Hah? Didn't quite hear you there. You have to stop muttering stuff yah know? Or are you just too scared to speak up?" _Idiots..._ I turned to Levy once again who seemed to have calmed down from earlier.

"So, that's the one your in charge for huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's quite a handful. But not as handful as Team Natsu was at least." We both laughed, remembering old memories of our guildmates.

"Gajeel too, but don't you think we should stop them? They _could_ destroy the council you know?" Levy said. I looked over at the two bickering boys, who looked ready to tare out each others throats.

"We should. If Jackal gets into more trouble I'll be the one responsible" I sighted.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME PUPPY!?"

"COME AND GET IT SCRAP METAL!" Gajeel was just about to throw a punch at Jackal before Levy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

"Come on, we have work to do. See you later Lu-chan! Be careful!" She said before disappearing amongst the soldiers.

"You too!" I called after her as I held Jackal back by his scarf so he wouldn't go after them.

"Let me go! I have to teach that jerk a lesson!" He screamed as he tried to break free. I smiled. Because I knew, that if he wanted to he could just blow up my hands and go after them. But he doesn't.

"Come on, let's go find a good restaurant instead" His ears perked up and he quickly spun around to look me in the eye.

"Really!?"

"Yup, you wanted to go right" I let go off his scarf and he jumped up and down like an idiot before grabbing my hand and started to drag me in the direction of the town.

"Wha-!? Wait, slow down!" He ran so fast, so I had a hard time keeping up.

"No way! I wanna try a steak this time" _He's so childish._ I looked up at his happy face. _But in a way, he reminds me of the old days._


	10. A Drunk Demon

**Lucy's POV**

 _How did it end up like this?_ This is hell. My clothes are ruined. My hair is wet. I'm so cold that I can't feel my feet. But the worst thing is probably the drunk demon in front of me that's laughing like crazy at me.

 _-Flashback-_

"Jackal, can't we just go to an ordinary restaurant?" I asked as I stared at the building in front of me.

"Huh? But I overheard some of the other prisoners talking about these kind of places. And they said that it was awesome" _I don't think they were talking about the bar though._

"But-"

"No buts, come on" Jackal simply said as he dragged me into the building. The room was full off drunk men and girls who looked for some 'entertainment'. Jackal continued to drag me until we got to the bar.

"Two beer, please" He told the man behind the counter, who nodded before placing two large glasses before us.

"You sure this is a good idea? You haven't had alcohol before right? Are you going to be okay?" I asked as he started drinking.

"Nah, it'll be alright. It can't be that bad now, can it?" He simply stated before continuing to drink. I was never a fan of drinking so I just sat quietly as Jackal started to drink from my glass as well. I looked around but something, or rather someone, caught my eye.

"Cana!" I called, the brunette turned around before throwing herself right at me. I hugged her back.

"Lucy! I didn't know you like to hang out at this place" She said. She smelled like booze but she didn't seem drunk, yet at least.

"Well, not really. I was dragged here" I told her and she got an mischievous look in her eyes.

"So, you've finally got yourself a man, huh? Come on, tell me. Is he hot?" Cana said as she threw an arm over my shoulders.

"What? No, I'm just watching someone for the council" Suddenly she led me to a empty table, away from the rest of the people.

"Huh? Then, who exactly are you watching?" Cana asked, her voice serious.

"Well, you know when we fought against Tartaros?"

"Yeah?"

"And you know the guy that Natsu and I encountered when we were assigned to protect the former council members?"

"You're watching him!?" She half shouted, but kept her voice down so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Instead of answering I pointed a finger at Jackal who were currently competing against some of the other guys in a drinking competition. When Cana finally came back to reality she started asking me questions.

"Lucy! That guy is a criminal who has killed hundreds of people, and on top of it he's one of Zeref's demons" It looked like she were about to have a heart attack.

"I know. But if he really were a threat do you really think I would've let him go into the town?" Cana thought about it and finally calmed down. She looked in Jackal's direction once again and took a deep breath.

"Your right, it was stupid of me to lose it like that. So the council dumped their work onto you huh? But since you doesn't see him as a threat then neither do I. Well then, is he any good in bed?" My face blushed fifty shades of red.

"Cana! It's not like that!" She just smirked at me before removing her arm and standing up.

"Right, right. Sorry pal but I have to go" I stood up and gave her a good bye hug before she left. _It's nice to see Cana's still the same as ever. Now then, where could that troublemaking demon be-_ My thoughts were interrupted when I looked up only to see Jackal laughing like a maniac.

"What the-? Jackal!" He held tried to hide his laugher as he threw his arm around my shoulders, like Cana had done some time ago.

"Relax girlie. It was only a joke" Jackal said with a strange tone. Oh god, he's drunk. Very drunk. I was about to tell him to let go off me but he interrupted.

"You're beautiful" He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I can understand why the fire bastard were so protective of you. If I were him I would never let you out of my sight" That was the last thing he said before passing out. I sighted. _Why me?_ I thought and started to make my way towards my house. It was already evening and the sun had just started setting. I looked at Jackal's sleeping face. _When he's sleeping he kind of looks like a normal human boy. He maybe looks different, but I don't think he's pretty much like a human at heart. Deep down at least._ When I reached my house I walked in and dumped Jackal on the couch before going to bed myself. _I wonder if he'll be mad at me tomorrow for dumping him on the couch. Nah, probably not._

 _-End of flashback-_

Oh, how wrong I was. When I woke up in the morning I started walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast. But when I opened the bedroom door a bucket full of ice cold water fell down on me. A great way to start your day! Not...

"Bwahahaha! You should see your face right now! It's hilarious!" Jackal laughed as he rolled on the floor.

"You damn dog... LUCY KICK!" I kicked him right in the head and he flew right into the wall. _Damn, now I'll have to carry him all the way back to the prison. Unless..._ I quickly grabbed my communication lacrima and called Mest.

"Lucy? What's the matter?" He asked as he answered the call.

"Um, nothing special. Just wondering if you could take Jackal back to the prison"

"Huh? Why? Did he cause trouble?" Mest started to get worried. Why? It's not like I'd just let him go on a rampage, I'm at least capable of holding him back.

"No, but he's kind of knocked out. Long story short, bucket, water, laughing, kick" It may not have been a good explanation but Mest nodded anyway before appearing on my doorstep a few seconds later and taking Jackal with him. Oh I'll get my revenge. _Just wait until the next time I bring you food._ I thought before changing and laying down on my bed. I looked over at the wall at the maps and articles I have put up. I may know the location of some of the former Fairy Tail members but not all of them. _I hope that some day we'll all meet again._ Suddenly a picture of Jackal flashed through my mind. _Maybe you can be a part of it if it happens. I did promise not to leave you._


	11. A Day Off

**Jackal's POV**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" I screamed as some strange guard brought me todays lunch.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He simply said and threw the plate on the ground in front of me.

"LUCY! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" I grabbed the bars tight and shook them like a mad-man. But the guard just gave me a bored look and sighted.

"Well, she's obviously not here" This only made me more angry than before.

"I KINDA FIGURED THAT OUT! SO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR ELSE-"

"Or else what?" _This damn guy! I'll blow him into pieces._ A landmine curse circle appeared under the guards feet. He immediately started trembling though he tried to hide it.

"I'll blow you to pieces" I said in a wicked tone and gave him one of my sadistic smirks. Oh, how I miss blowing people up without a reason.

"She called this morning and said she may be gone for a while. I promise that's all I know" He quickly said. _Gone for a while? What could possibly be that important?_

"Let me out of here"

"What? I can't-"

"Open the god damn door!" The guard finally moved and quickly opened the cell. I stepped out and looked at him one last time before undoing the landmine and started walking towards the exit.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about me leaving 'kay?" Was the last thing I said before walking out of the door. Outside the sun shined bright so I placed a hand against my forehead to cover my eyes from the sun.

"I hope you're ready, 'cause here I come!"

 **Lucy's POV**

"AACHOO" _Damn this cold. I thought as I reached for another tissue._ Thanks to Jackal's little 'prank' yesterday I ended up with this stupid cold. But he'll get his punishment, since he won't have any other choice than eating the prisons 'food'. _Hah! Sucker!_

I was currently sitting on my couch and watching some strange romance movie on my TV. I didn't have a choice since the remote control was too far away. So the only thing I could do in this situation was watching this boring movie and eating ice cream. Everything was so peaceful until I heard the door being smashed open. _What the-!?_

"OY! GIRLIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" _Never mind..._ I rose up from the couch, even though I didn't want to, and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders before heading towards the door. When I reached my destination I was greeted by a very pissed of Jackal.

"Could you please be quiet? You're giving me a headache"

"Huh!? No way! What is this about you leaving for a while!?" _Ugh... My head hurts, I definitely didn't think I'd have to go through THIS._

"Well, I took some time of. But why are you even here? You aren't supposed to be outside right?"

"Never mind that. Why do you need time of?" This guy! It's his fault in the first place! I was about to yell at him but suddenly I felt my body weaken and my legs give in. _Crap._ Then I fell towards the floor, but before I passed out I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

-Timeskip-

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself laying on my bed. _Wait... How did I get here. Was it all just a dream?_ Thinking it was I turned so that I was laying on my side and what I saw almost made me scream. Jackal were laying beside me on the bed.

"WHA-!? JACKAL WHAT THE HE-?" I didn't have time to finish before Jackal put his arm around my middle and pulled me close.

"Be quiet... Sleepy..." He mumbled. I swear that I blushed 50 shades of red. Our position was so awkward. He hugged me tight like a teddy bear and our legs were tangled together. Jackal seemed to slowly come to his senses.

"What? Girlie what are you doing in my bed?" He groggily asked before yesterdays events came back to him. He started trashing around like an idiot and "accidently" kicked me out of the bed.

"Hey! What was that for!? You're the one who sneaked into my bed!" I screamed at him while he just sat there, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, but the couch wasn't exactly comfortable" He said while grinning like an idiot and scratching the back of his head. _Then don't come here in the first pl- WAIT!?_

"Why are you even here! You're a prisoner! A criminal!"

"Yeah, about that... I kind of broke out..." He stated nervously.

"You WHAT!?" _How the hell did he manage to break out of there? Even if I'm at home someone else should've been put in charge of him._

"It wasn't that hard. I just threatened the guard and he let me out" _Typical..._

"It doesn't matter what you did or for what reason. You're going back!" Jackal froze, but quickly snapped out of it and gave me the puppy-eyes.

"But it's lonely without you. You left me all alone with those mean guards" Seriously, it looked like he was about to cry any second now. _Either he's hit his head too hard or he's one hell of an actor._

"I'm a guard too. But never mind that, I'll be back in a few days. I'm sick you know?" He studied me closely. I can't believe he didn't notice how warm I was or my red eyes. I must look really-

"Now that you say it. You look awful" _Son of a-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze. I looked up at Jackal once again and explained the situation.

"I have a cold thanks to your little stunt yesterday. So I have to stay at home for a few days, but soon I'll be back, I promise" I told him and he nodded.

"Okay, I get it"

"Good, now you can leave" I said as I rose from the floor and sat down on the bed once again.

"What!? But I want to stay with you! It's boring in the prison" He begged.

"Well what did you expect? It _is_ a prison. Not some kind of hotel you know?"

"I know that... But it's still empty without you..." I kind of felt sorry for the guy. _*sight* I guess I have no choice._

"Then how about I call Levy and ask her to stand in for me while I'm gone? It's better then the other jerks- I mean guards" Jackal thought about it for a while and nodded.

"As long as she keeps her distance and don't order me around I guess I could endure it..."

" Good. Now let's call her shall we?" I grabbed my communication lacrima and dialled Levy's number. It didn't take long until she picked up.

"Hey Lu-chan! What it it?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you a favor"

"Yeah? What kind of favor?"

"I'd like you to watch over Jackal for me while I'm sick. He broke out and refuses to go back unless he has someone nice to take care of him" I said and got a 'I'm not a kid!' Comment from Jackal.

"But, Lu-chan. I work in the councils Custody Enforcement Unit. Is it really okay for me to just step in as a guard?"

"Yeah, you see, the contract I signed when I agreed to this said that if I ever get sick or for some reason can't make it I can just call someone and ask that person to take over"

"Okay, I'll do it. Gajeel won't be happy though, but whatever. I'll head over there immediately, tell him to go back so we can meet up"

"I will" I told her before I hung up and turned towards Jackal.

"Levy agreed, so leave" He looked at me with another sad expression.

"But I'll miss you, and your delicious food" _Stupid, food-loving maniac..._

"Whatever leave" I strictly said and pointed towards the door, but since he didn't budge I just kicked him out instead and slammed the door afterwards. _Finally some peace and quiet._ I thought to myself and went to bed once again. _I hope they'll be alright._


	12. The End

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as Jackal literally threw himself over the food I gave him. It's almost been a week since he broke out and because of that he has to wear handcuffs who has a chain long enough for him to grab the bars. But it's kind of unnecessary since they don't block his curse. I sighted and sat down outside of the cell, even if I wanted to I couldn't go in, 'cause I forgot the key. So I'm just sitting here and watches as Jackal tries to eat normally but the chain gets in his way.

"Damn these chains!" He growled and glared at them. Not that it would help though.

"If you don't like it then why did you have to break out in the first place?"

"Dunno. Fun?" _So disturbing me when I FINALLY get a break from all this is fun!? I wish I could just shove that plate he's holding down his throat. Or is that too extreme?_

"But now that I think about it... I probably did it because I was bored, and it's fun to mess with you" _Nope. Down the throat it is!_ I was about to scream at him but was interrupted when someone approached and stopped right beside me. Judging by the clothes he's one of the guards who work here.

"Miss Heartfilia?" He asked.

"Yep, that's me. What is it" He gave me a smile. But not a kind smile, it was fake. And before I knew it he had yanked me up and was holding my arms behind my back with a iron grip.

"LUCY!" Jackal screamed as he gripped the bars in an attempt to get out.

 **Jackal's POV**

 _Dammit! Why is this happening!?_ I thought as I watched the guard from a week ago, I think a week has gone by... _Focus!_ I growled and glared daggers at the man in front of me.

"Well, well. What do we have here. I see that the council has finally put you on a leash. About time if you ask me. At least now I don't have to worry about that strange power of yours" _What is he talking abou-Oh? He thinks I can't use my curse power with these chains._

"Hm? Yeah, they thought it would make me more cooperative. But now then, what do you want?" I asked, trying to play dumb. To be honest I already knew why he was here. I overheard two of the other guards talking about how obedient I've become after Lucy became my guard. They also said something about me being a lovesick puppy as well but were interrupted when a plate 'mysteriously' exploded in the kitchen. Oops?

"Don't play dumb! Why are you acting like a _normal_ person around this... this GIRL!?" _Mistake one_ "I mean she's not even CUTE!" _Mistake two_ "I bet you bang her every night and that's the whole reason you put up with her!" _Mistake three. Nice knowing yah buddy._

 _-Timeskip-_

 **Lucy's POV**

"So... Do I even want to know why I just found one of the guards in an empty cell covered In black paint, beaten half to death and is begging to god for mercy?" Mest asked as he approached us. I was currently sitting in front of the bars inside my cell and Lucy was sitting in the same place as before the 'incident'.

"What guard?" Lucy asked as she tried to sound innocent. Key word 'tried'.

"It's nothing... But you do know what day it is tomorrow right?" He asked Lucy.

"Yeah, and I've made up my mind" She answered. _What day is it tomorrow? Is it important? Probably..._

 **Lucy's POV**

"What's happening tomorrow?" Jackal asked. _Crap. He's not supposed to know yet! Think Lucy! Think!_

"Um... Nothing special... It's... Mest's birthday! Yes! Mest's birthday!" I quickly and tried my best to smile an convincing smile. _Please be stupid enough to believe this!_

"Oh. In that case happy birthday, or whatever" He said, clearly not interested.

"Well, either way" I turned my attention back to Mest when he started talking. "Make sure to fill the papers in time. See you tomorrow" He said before he left.

"Well, I guess that's my que to leave" I told Jackal before standing up and started walking towards the exit. _He's in for one hell of a surprise. I can't wait! It'll make us even, after he helped me get over my self abuse._

-Time skip- Next day~

 _Today's the day!_ I thought happily as I walked through the prisons doors.

"Good morning " A guard greeted me. Which I responded with a "Good morning!" before hurrying towards Jackal's cell.

"You're early"

"Yeesh, nice to see you too" I said before opening the cell and taking of his handcuffs.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Taking you out for a stroll. Now, shut up and stay still" The cuffs made a clinking noise as they hit the ground. When Jackal was free from the cuffs. And after some complaining. I grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the exit.

"Hey! What the hell! Where are we going!?" The loudmouth behind me screamed. I didn't answer, instead I ignored him and continued to drag him. Once we were outside I let him go and positioned myself in front of him.

"Now, before you open that obnoxious mouth of yours again. I have to tell you something" I said seriously.

"What?"

"I've got a new job for Sorcerers Weekly. And I'm starting tomorrow" I told him and before I knew it he had pinned me to a tree behind me and was glaring daggers at me.

"So what you're saying, is that you're going to leave me!? How could you!? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!" He screamed and my arms that he were holding lit up.

"I know. And I won't, because you'll come with me" The circles on my arms disappeared and Jackal watched me with a confused expression as he took a step back.

"I wanted to surprise you, so I made Mest promise me not to tell you anything. You're free, when I agreed on becoming your guard the paper I signed said that I was going to be the one to chose what would happen to you when I quit. And this is my choice, to take you with me on an adventure you'll never forget" I told him as I stretched out my hand towards him.

"But... I'm an enemy... A criminal... So why? Why are you doing this?" Jackal asked as he looked ready to cry. No matter how hard I've tried, I could never see Jackal as a bad person. Sure, he acted tough. But when I got to know him better I realized that he only did that because he was lonely. Deep inside, he's just as human as the others in Fairy Tail. So I'm going to show him, that not everything is solved through violence.

I watched as Jackal hesitated before taking my hand and giving me a smile.

"If it's with you, then I would do anything" I got so happy that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lunged at him and gave him a bone crushing hug. But I had to let go when I realized he couldn't breath.

"Sorry. And, thank you" I said as I pressed my lips against his.

After that Jackal moved in with me and helped out around time to make some extra money. I accepted the job at Sorcerers Weekly and finally got the job as a reporter. Everything is peaceful and perfect. But what I didn't know then, was that a certain someone from my past was going to come back into my life. My adventure is not over yet. And I know, that this time, I'll have my little demon with me. I owe him at least that much. Since he was, my savior.


End file.
